Miénteme
by Nekitsu-kuroi15
Summary: *.. Sólo lastímame una vez más, me da igual pues el dolor me gusta más...* *.. Tan sólo miénteme una vez más, me da igual pues al mentir me gustas más...* *.. Así me gustas más*...Semi-Lemon SebasCiel


**Notas del fanfic:**

**Hola! Nekitsu_kuroi15 decidió volver, ya que no pudo evitar querer publicar otro fanfic jejeje.**

**Amm... es mi primer lemon semi-explicito creo XD . Y hasta pena me da publicarlo…pero quiero ver si aprendí como escribir un lemon medio decente.**

**Los pedazos de la canción son de; **_**I love the way you**_ _**lie-**_Elisa Petrikowski y Sebastian dupont, es la traducción con un hermoso video de kuroshitsuji se los recomiendo.

**BUENO AGRADEZCO a las chicas lindas, que me dejaron comentario en mi one-shot: Egoísta.**

**Sin más que agregar a leer..3 2 1 ready...**

**Miénteme**

**By: Nekitsu-kuroi15**

SebasCiel

La cálida y excitante sensación de ser uno con ese demonio era única.

El simple hecho de arañar su espalda con desesperación buscando controlar los placenteros espasmos que recorrían su cuerpo en aquellos momentos, resultaba sencillamente provocador para su acompañante.

Ser poseído sin descanso durante cada noche, mientras le profesaban las más hermosas palabras de amor existentes, era lo mejor de su corta vida, incluso aunque todo lo que estaba viviendo fuese mentira...estaba bien así. Siempre y cuando pudiera sentirlo marcar su piel, su cuerpo y su alma, todo estaría de maravilla.

**-Le amo boochan...-**susurró a su oído de manera sensual y erótica, haciendo que sus manos recorrieran el cuerpo que se encontraba debajo de él, gimiendo extasiado.

Sólo mentía, es lo mejor que saben hacer los demonios; mentir.

Pero si esos engaños eran tan reales como que Sebastian lo poseyera a cada momento, entonces él tenía permitido creerse todo cuanto saliera de la boca abrasadora del mayordomo.

_***..° Sólo lastímame una vez más, me da igual pues el dolor me gusta más...***_

Cada estocada en su interior era certera y placentera, cada una llegaba a lo más profundo de su ser, arrasando con toda su coherencia, su orgullo y su estatus social.

¿Qué más daba?

Dolía a horrores ser profanado de ese modo, pero mientras Sebastian derramara su esencia dentro de su interior, provocándole aquel placer inexplicable, podía seguir lastimándolo cuanto más quisiera.

Sus cuerpos se hallaban cubiertos de sudor, que se resbalaba por su piel como si fuese perlas, el movimiento frenético e incesante los volvía prácticamente locos, jadeaban, gemían y sus bocas se buscaban con desesperación para enredarse en una batalla de lenguas, y quitarse con eso el poco aliento que les quedaba. En medio del apasionante beso el demonio le mordió los labios, hiriéndolo con sus filosos dientes, provocando que la sangre escurriera de esa boca infantil al mentón del mayordomo, dolorosamente excitante, e incluso aunque era así, Ciel continuaba en ese juego mortal y demoníaco.

Empezó a sentir que el aire ya no era suficiente para sus pulmones, gimió un poco más fuerte, tratando de llevar el mismo ritmo desesperado y veloz que Sebastian comenzó, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo la hombría del 'akuma' llegaba más adentro, con ganas de sentirlo el conde inicio un peligroso y sensual vals al ritmo de los deliciosos gemidos de ambos, estaban cerca, demasiado cerca.

Su miembro comenzó a punzarle dolorosamente, entre los besos de Sebastian y sus salvajes embestidas, llegó al orgasmo con un apetitoso gemido a oídos del mayor, al tiempo que él dio un par de embates más para alcanzar el clímax con un sensual gruñido, derramando su esencia en el interior del chiquillo.

Salió con delicadeza, por su parte Ciel se dejó caer exhausto, presa del sueño, ofreciéndole una excelente vista a su oscuro mayordomo.

Con los ojos soñolientos, las mejillas sonrojadas, los cabellos revueltos y el sudor recorriendo descaradamente su cuerpo, el joven Phantomhive miró a su atractivo acompañante, el cual se recostó sobre él levemente sin aplastarlo, mordió su oreja suavemente, ese niño...siempre le dejaba con ganas de más.

**-¿Desea algo más...boochan?-**el seductor murmullo resonó en su lóbulo acariciándole.

_***..° Tan sólo miénteme una vez más, me da igual pues al mentir me gustas más...***_

**-No...Sólo que te retires, eso es todo-**y aún después de haberlo poseído, su joven amo seguía conservando su arrogancia para con él.

Justo por eso lo deseaba, como nunca había deseado a otro humano, porque a pesar de estar sumergido en la más profunda oscuridad, seguía siendo digno, su alma representaba la más tentadora comida que podía imaginarse.

Con suma delicadeza y adoración cubrió el cuerpo desnudo de su joven señor, dándole un beso que le robó el valioso oxigeno que intentaba recuperar.

**-Descanse...le amo boochan-**siendo aquel susurro mortífero y cargado de sensual dulzura, lo último que escucho de Michaelis, las palabras de un demonio mezcladas con la interminable oscuridad de una noche cualquiera.

_Mentiroso_

Ciel dedico una mirada fugaz a la puerta, por donde se había marchado el demonio, una sonrisa se perfilo en sus heridos labios.

_Sigue mintiendo Sebastian...hasta el final de nuestro contrato, sigue mintiéndome..._

_***..° Así me gustas más*...°**_

Una mentira, un engaño, ¿Qué más daba? Siempre y cuando Sebastian le mintiera tan bien al punto de que fuera real, todo estaría de maravilla.

_***..° Así me gustas más*..°**_

**Fin**

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

**Mi idea es algo extraña lo sé, pero espero les haya gustado y sino mejor ya no escribo Sebasciel jajaja. De hecho quiero continuarla…pero eso será si gustan ustedes.**

**Un comentario por favor no es mucho pedir o ¿Si?**

**Nekitsu_kuroi15 fuera...**


End file.
